Madelyn Gilbert
by Always Dean's Girl
Summary: Madelyn is Elena's fraternal twin, and you'd think being twins means sharing secrets, but Maddy knows nothing of the Supernatural or Stefan and Damon being Vampires, but that all changed when she becomes one too. Elijah/OC set in Season 2
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my OC Madelyn

**Author's Note: **Hope you guy's like it, I'll try and update it as soon as I can :P It's set in Season 2 and Elena's twin knows nothing of the Supernatural obviously until shit goes down with Katherine. She does know she's adopted but that's it. It will follow the plot after the next couple of Chapters.

**The Face of Madelyn is: **Selena Gomez

**It's set in Season 2: **Masquerade.

**If you're a reader of "Set you Free" Guy's I'm sorry I've not updated but tomorrow? PINKY PROMISE I WILL, been busy and then I thought of this and I had to get it up,but my next update will be tomorrow! **

**Enjoy...**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Broken Necks. **

Why did she like people who she knew wouldn't like her back? Damon...was just obviously way to good for her and of course he was in love with Elena, her twin sister. But of course he was in love with Elena, most guy's in Mystic Falls were in love with her, what was there about her sister not to love? She was beautiful, kind, caring and generous. Addison didn't really think she was any of these things.

She was only feeling slightly depressed for the now due to her having a heated argument with Damon, and he'd started it. Maybe if he didn't make her feel like he actually liked her, she wouldn't have this problem, but she knew that was just how Damon was with other girls...he did do it with Elena too but not as much. He made Madelyn feel like he liked her one minute and then it was all about Elena the next.

Madelyn didn't grudge her sister anything, she loved Elena more than words could describe, her little brother Jeremy too. She loved them both yet she felt so out of place with the both of them, the two had been a little secretivly lately, wasn't nosey so she wouldn't ask why but they made her feel like she was out of place, like she shouldn't even be there, and maybe she shouldn't be.

She walked down the Lockwood steps into the large back yard, spotting her sister standing with Stefan, she became confused. Wasn't Elena staying at home with Jenna and Alaric? She quickly walked over to them while putting on a fake smile.

"Hey Guy's" She said stopping next to them.

"Maddi" Elena grinned " You look so pretty"

Madelyn felt the blush creep onto her cheeks "Thanks...you look better...I thought you weren't coming?"

"Changed my mind" She said "You know how Stefan is"

She looked to Stefan who was narrowing his eyes, even through the mask she could tell, but he looked at her and put on his best fake smile, even though could see right through it.

"So..have you seen Jeremy? I can't seem to find him anywhere" Madelyn questioned.

"He went with Bonnie, they're awfully close now" Elena said.

"What? Jeremy and Bonnie are close?" Madelyn laughed.

Elena smiled at her "Well..maybe you should go look for them"

"yeah...you're probably right, I need the keys to the car anyway"

"Bye" Elena said.

"Bye, see ya Stefan"

"Bye" He said.

As she walked off, Elena who was actually Katherine watched her with careful eyes.

"I feel so sorry for her, you know maybe she and I need to have a little girl to girl chat" She smirked and Stefan glared at her. "I mean...she needs to find out eventually doesn't she Stefan?"

"Leave her out of this Katherine" He snapped at her.

Madelyn walked about eventually finding Jeremy "Jer!" Se shouted, he and Bonnie turned in surprise.

"What are you doing here? You should be at home!" Jeremy shouted at her.

She stopped, staring at him with wide eyes "It's Elena who stayed home...but she's here too...I just wanted the keys to the car" She bit her bottom lip and Jeremy handed them to her.

"You should Go home" Jeremy said.

"he's right..it's boring here" Bonnie agreed.  
"If I didn't know any better I would say you're trying to get rid of me" Madelyn said folding her arms.

"That's not it Mads, it's boring I'm going home in five anyway" Bonnie sad.

"Go home" Jeremy nodded.

"I'm not going to let my little brother dictate to me what to do!" She growled before turning and storming away from them.

Madelyn walked out to the car, not only her brother as acting weird, but now Bonnie, Stefan and Damon. This night couldn't get any weirder.

"Maddi?" A voice said and she turned her chocolate orbs landing on ELena.

"Oh, hey" She smiled.

Elena titled her head "You and I need to have a chat"

"About what?" Madelyn smiled.

"bout the truth" She said.

"What truth?"

"About Vampires" Elena said. "They're real"

Madelyn narrowed her eyes "Okay it's bad enough you guys are acting weird around me, but now you're saying Vampires are real? What's Stefan got yo hooked on?"

"I can prove it"

"How?" madelyn huffed in annoyance at her older twin.

The mask came off, and that was when Madelyn's eyes widened, she seen the fangs elongate and the black veins appear under Elena's eyes. Before something sharp was in her neck, she went to let out a scream but a hand clamped down on her mouth so she couldn't. The feeling of blood being drained out of her was almost like drowning.

Elena pulled back "I'm not Elena. My name is Katherine, you should tell your sister to tell you the truth" She smirked before biting into her neck and pushing into Madelyn's mouth, Madelyn struggled against her but he blood seeped down her throat anyway. She then slid down the car and began coughing and spluttering. "I'm sorry it had to happen this way...but they need to understand that not only should they keep secrets, but that I'm better at this game than them"

"W-what?" Madelyn managed.

She gripped Madelyn's shoulder and yanked her off the ground before easily snapping her neck, Madelyn's body fell to the ground in a heap and smirking down at the body of Elena and Jeremy Gilbert's sister. She did feel bad for the girl in a way, her life was about to change dramatically and she wouldn't know what was happening to her...so she would either die...or feed...most hopefully to Katherine she would die, just so she could prove a point. A boy appeared and she then began compelling him.

"Take her body away from here, and when she wakes up feed her your blood" Katherine said before going back into the Lockwood mansion.

-oOoOo-

Madelyn woke up with a gasp, her brown orbs travelled around the darkened room, and she let out a whimper. What was going on? Where was she? What happened to her? What the hell was Elena on about? She noticed the curtains were shut so she moved from the bed and opened them, but closed them just as quickly, as the sun began to blind her eyes.

"You're awake" A voice said and madelyn turned to see a brunette haired boy standing, his wrist slit open.

"Oh my god!" She cried going to run forward. But the smell drifted up her nose, sending a vibe through her that all she could describe it to be was one thing. Hunger.

"You have to drink it"

"Are you insane?" madelyn demanded "That's crazy"

He moved over to her and put his wrist up closer to her face, Madelyn had to fight the urge to actually sink her teeth into the boy's arm where the wound was. But she couldn't help herself, it smelled to good, and it tasted even better. She felt her gums become sore and she pulled back and touched them with the tip of her finger, it was sharp, almost like a fang. What was happening to her?

* * *

Elena was now freaking out, it had been a day and a half and there was no sign of her sister anywhere. She paced her living room, everyone watching her, as the thoughts of something seriously bad happening to Madelyn made Elena scared.

"That won't do you much good...might put a hole in the floor" Damon said.

"Damon, our sister is missing!" Elena snapped "I mean...I get why I was taken but where is she? I mean...did Katherine do something to her or worse I mean-I don't- I just...we need to find her"

"We will" Stefan said.

"Maddie's gonna be fine" Caroline said "This is Maddie, what bad could possibly have happened to her?"

"Why wouldn't she come home though?" Jeremy huffed rubbing his eyes.

"I'm sure she's-" Stefan began but the door was knocked, most of them stood but Elena was the one to rush to the door, opening it, in high hops that it was her sister, but it was just Bonnie.

"Bonnie" Elena sighed.

"I know...I'm late, I'm sorry" Bonnie said moving past her best friend.

"Did you get anything?" Jeremy asked.

"She isn't in Mystic Falls I don't think...as far as I can tell she's not even near here"

"Well that's great" Damon said making a face.

"Maybe if we don't just sit here and go look for her" Jeremy suggested "Somebody has to have seen her and I bet katherine probably has"

"I think jeremy might be right" Stefan said "Damon will go...we'll search everywhere else, Elena you stay here in case-"

"I'm coming" Elena said.

When he got to the tomb, Damon held up some blood shaking it a little until eventually Katherine managed to drag herself out.

"It's you" She said rolling her eyes.

"Where's Madelyn?" He asked.

"Oh..Elena's sister?"

"That would be the one" Damon nodded.

"Probably feeding on half of Mystic Falls, hopefully"

Damon took a minute to actually register what katherine was saying "What did you do?" He growled.

"I turned her obviously" Katherine shrugged.

With that Damon left the tomb, puling out his phone to dial his brother. "Stefan we have a serious problem"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my OC Madelyn

**Author's Note: **Hope you guy's like it, I'll try and update it as much as I can :P It's set in Season 2 and Elena's twin knows nothing of the Supernatural obviously until shit goes down with Katherine. She does know she's adopted but that's it (and also doesn't know who her real parents are) . It will follow the plot after the next couple of Chapters.

The chapters might be short until I begin to follow the plot :P

Damon will be really the only one who calls her Mads lol :L

**The Face of Madelyn is: **Selena Gomez

**Thank you:** grapejuice101, Tvdlover87654 and WinxGirl1997 for your reviews on the last chapter :P and to all who followed!

**Enjoy...**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Truth **

It was finally dark, Madelyn had been cooped up in a small room with the decomposing body next to her, the smell made her feel like she wanted to throw up and all she wanted to do was just go home. Madelyn finally managed to leave the apartment, she had found clothes and pulled them on. She was still not 100% sure what was happening to her but she knew she needed blood. But there was also this feeling in her, where she knew she could be free, it was almost like a switch, but she just made sure it stayed back.

Madelyn finally made it home but found that she couldn't get in "Maddi" Jenna said coming to the door "Why are you standing there? Come in"

Madelyn smiled and slowly stepped through the door, but the sudden sound of heartbeats and blood pumping filled her ears and she flinched.

"Are you okay?" Jenna asked.

"Yeah..I uh just feel a little woozy" She said awkwardly.

"You should call Elena and let her know you're home" Jenna said.

"Jenna who are you talking to-" A voice asked, and that was when Alaric came down the stairs. "Maddi"

She stared at him for a minute his heart beat loud in her ears but she shrugged the feeling away and tried to calm herself.

"Hey Ric" She put on her best fake smile before going up the stairs.

"Are you going to call Elena?" Jenna called after her.

"Nah, I'll just see her when she comes in" Maddi lied, she wouldn't be there by the time Elena got back.

She went into her sister's room grabbing the diary and heading into her own room, she opened it flicking through the pages, seeing loads about compelling Jeremy because of Vicki Donovan's death. About Damon and Stefan being Vampires, about Alaric was some sort of Vampire hunter, how Damon had killed Isobel, Elena and Madelyn's biological mother, how John Gilbert wasn't really there uncle but their father, about her doppelganger, Katherine. About how Jenna stabbed herself due to Katherine's compulsion. How Caroline was a vampire, and that Madelyn had been compelled to forget it. Although she already knew this because she'd seen it happen in front of her, how Damon used his eye thing to make her forget all she'd seen.

It was becoming too much for her to handle and angrily, Madelyn threw the book onto her bed.

"Maddi...we're gonna head to the grill you want anything?" Jenna shouted.

"No I'm not hungry" She called trying to hide the anger that was now etching her voice and trying to take over her mind. But then her throat began burning, yes, Madelyn was hungry. She heard the door shut and she moved the diary back into Elena's bedroom. When she entered her own bedroom, she came face to face with Damon.

"Hi Maddelyn" He said.

She just stared at him, her brown eyes narrowing into slits "Get out" She hissed.

"Mads, listen to me-" He began putting his hands up.

"No. Get away from me"

"I want you to listen to me Mads-"

"Not only have you and Stefan been lying, but the whole of my friends, my sister too...and I'm not sure why I feel like I hate you right now but I want to rip your head off...so go away"

"You need my help"

"No I don't!" She argued.

"Mads, please just trust me-"

"How can I trust you?" She almost sobbed "You've been lying to me!"

"We wanted to protect you!" He shot back.

"Fat lot of good it did! Now look at me!"

"You need to calm down" He said "I just want to help Mads, please"

"No!" She screamed, and what caught him off guard next was that her face changed, the black veins appearing under her eyes and his eyes widened in response, knocking him breathless. He hadn't wanted this for her. She was dead...and it was his fault. He could've stopped this from happening if they hadn't argued she would never have left the Lockwood mansion, she wouldn't have left and she would still be that innocent little human that he cared deeply for. Not that he would ever admit that to anyone of course but he would hate to see her harmed in anyway...and now the guilt consumed him.

But what made things far worse for the raven haired vampire was that, he knew how she felt for him. He knew that she was in love with him, and when they'd argued over the stupidist little thing he'd shouted at her that he could never love her, he loved Elena and would always love Elena. He was venting his anger at her and he knew he shouldn't have, he uttered the worse possible words that someone would ever want to hear and he knew how it felt, because both Elena and Katherine had uttered them to him about Stefan.

He felt guilty that he'd pinned his anger all on her when from the minute he'd actually started being around them, she was the only one that was nice to him. The only one that cared about how he felt. Elena seemed to care but only slightly, where as Madelyn would take the time to actually talk to him, even with the warnings from her Sister, Stefan and her friends, she took no notice of them and she actually spoke to him.

"Mads-" he pleaded.

"No!" She sobbed, the sobs now wracked her body and he wanted to comfor ther in some way but knew he couldn't, he didn't want her to snap. "I don't wanna be a vampire!"

"I know, I know" He said "It's gonna be okay, just let me help" and he moved slightly but she shot away from him, her brown eyes wide and slightly fearful and with that she sped from the room. Damon quickly followed, but didn't get very far because Stefan now had a hold of her, a vervain dart sticking out of her side and he stared at Madelyn and then at Stefan. The vervain had weakened her instantly, knocking her into a comatose like state.

"Oh my god!" Elena cried coming into the house behind Stefan "Is she a...a vampire?"

Stefan looked to Damon and his brother looked right back at him as Bonnie, Caroline and Jeremy rushed into the house, as Stefan held the unconcious Gilbert twin in his arms.

"Yeah" Stefan muttered and moved so he was holding her properly.

"Here" Damon said moving forward to take her limp body from Stefan.

"She can't be a vampire" Jeremy almost huffed.

"Well she is" Damon snapped "Get over it"

Jeremy glared heatedly at Damon, as Damon lifted her bridal like and moved out past them.

"What...what do I say to Jenna?" Elena cried.

"Just say she's staying with me" Caroline said "You and her had an argument"

"I think it's gonna be more than argument when she wakes up" Damon said.

"She'll be okay" Stefan said.

Jeremy and Bonnie looked doubtful of the teen vampire, as Elena looked at Stefan with guilt ridden doey eyes. "I'll come to the boarding house" She said.

"That's not a good idea" Stefan said "At least until she calms down...she was estatic in there"

"Of course she was" Damon said "She just turned into a vampire...and had no clue they even exsisted"

"She should've known" Jeremy said while Elena began rubbing her eyes. "We should've told her"

"We were protecting her Jeremy" Caroline said.

Damon rolled his eyes "Like Mads said herself, fat lot of good it did"

"We'll reason with her"

"Won't she remember everything that's happened?"

"The only thing I compelled her to forget was Caroline, she didn't ever really see anything else"

"We'll need to tell her everything" Elena said. "We'll call when she wakes up" Stefan said.

When they looked to Damon they found he was already gone with Madelyn. "I love you" Elena managed and she kissed Stefan.

"I love you too" he muttered before taking off.

* * *

Damon entered the cellar, Stefan not far behind him and they watched as the brunette finally gasped and opened her eyes, she shot up as if having a nightmare and she rubbed her eyes.

"What's going on?" she asked huffily.

"What do you remember?" Stefan asked and her eyes shot open and she glared at the Salvatore brothers.

"Why am I here?" She asked.

"You need to be trained" Damon said "Basically"

"I want to go home" She said getting up, she went to go out past them but was stopped.

"Maddi, what's happening to you is real okay? You need to stay here until we make sure you can control your blood lust" Stefan said.

"No I want to go home Stefan" She said. The look on her face made Stefan instantly feel bad, he would never wish this life upon anyone, especially not Madelyn. She knew nothing.

"Here" Damon said handing her a bloodbag.

She scrunched her face up at him, yep. She was still mad. But she took it, putting it to her lips and drinking it slowly. She felt awkward under their gazes.

"Can you please stop looking at me like that" She huffed.

"Of course" Stefan said "I'll be upstairs"

Damon stood where he was, staring her out. She fidgited "What do you want?"

"To make sure you're okay"

"I'm not okay. I'm dead. I'm a vampire. I don't want to be a vampire" She said through gritted teeth.

"Nobody does...but it's awesome. Just wait until you get the swing of it" he said and he noticed her lips twitch because she wanted to smile but refused to do so.

"Why did you lie to me?" She asked.

"It was to protect you, Mads, we didn't know any of this would happen" Damon said.

She looked away from him and shook her head "But I could've handled it" She whispered.

"We know you can" He said "But you just need to stay here...for a while until we make sure you can actually handle it"

An angry expression crossed her face "Who all knows?" She demanded.

"Stefan, Myself, Alaric, Elena, Jeremy, Bonnie and Caroline"

"How long?" she asked narrowing her doey eyes.

"About since we got here...not so much Jeremy"

"All those animal attacks..." She began but stopped "That was...you and Stefan?"

"No me.."

"Caroline...she's a vampire" She stated.

"Yes" He said.

"And What about John Gilbert?" She asked "Is he my father?"

He stared at her, surprised for a minute "Yes" he said.

"Did you kill my biological mother?" She asked.

"Yes" He said. And yes was about all he could muster at the minute.

"And you meant what you said at that masquerade" She aid.

Not sure what she meant he nodded, it wasn't until the look on her face showed what she really meant and he clicked instantly. She stared at him, not blinking, not breathing. And he knew she wanted to go on some rampage but he backed up a little bit. He didn't want to hurt her anymore than he already had and by the look on her face she was hurt, angry, confused and scared all in the one.

"Leave me alone" She hissed, tears welling in her eyes.

"Mads-"

"Leave. me. alone!" She snarled.

He winced at her tone but obliged to what she asked. Damon glanced at her once more before leaving the cellar, locking the door and heading up the stairs. Not sure what to do with himself. He knew that when she was ready to talk to him, he would help her and would do anything in his power to help make sure she didn't go off the ledge.

* * *

**I know another crap chapter lol but I've had a rough weekened, but uh I hope you enjoyed it and I'll update asap ! x**


End file.
